Disturbia
Disturbia is a song originally performed by Rihanna on her album Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded. It was featured in We Made It and was performed by New Directions, with solos from Rose, Evan and Jaxon. Lyrics New Directions Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum, Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Rose What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy now. Evan No more gas in the rig, Can't even get it started. Nothing heard, nothing said. Can't even speak about it. All my life on my head. Don't want to think about it. Feels like I'm going insane, yeah. Jaxon It's a thief in the night to come and grab you, It can creep up inside you and consume you. A disease of the mind, it can control you. It's too close for comfort. Throw on your brake lights, we're in the city of wonder. Ain't gonna play nice. Watch out, you might just go under. Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter be wise. New Directions Your mind is in disturbia, It's like the darkness is the light. Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia, ain't used to what you like. Disturbia, Disturbia. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Evan Faded pictures on the wall, It's like they talking to me. Disconnecting your call Your phone don't even ring. I gotta get out or figure this stuff out. It's too close for comfort. Jaxon It's a thief in the night to come and grab you, It can creep up inside you and consume you. A disease of the mind, it can control you. It's too close for comfort. Throw on your brake lights, we're in the city of wonder. Ain't gonna play nice. Watch out, you might just go under. Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter be wise. New Directions Your mind is in disturbia, It's like the darkness is the light. Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia, ain't used to what you like. Disturbia, Disturbia. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Rose Release me from this curse I'm in, Trying to maintain but I'm struggling. You can't go, go, go. I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh Jaxon Throw on your brake lights, we're in the city of wonder, Ain't gonna play nice. Watch out, you might just go under. Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter be wise. New Directions Your mind is in disturbia, It's like the darkness is the light. Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia, ain't used to what you like. Disturbia, Disturbia. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Videos Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Songs Sung by Evan Marx Category:Songs Sung by Rose Mitchell Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs